Perfect Shot
by nothingSpectacular
Summary: Prompto's got the best idea for a perfect shot. He drags Noctis along with him and somehow everything goes wrong. In the end though, it was so worth it.


"When are we ever going to have the opportunity for a shoot like this again!?"

Noctis winced, letting out a plaintive groan. It was early, the sun was just starting to shine and it seemed like it was going to be hot, no rain in Duscae today.

Prompto was staring imploringly at him, eyes wide and pleading. Noctis stumbled over to the campfire and sank into a chair.

"Nuh," he grunted out, shaking his head.

Prompto came bounding over, his camera in hand.

"Ah, c'mon Noct, be a pal," Prompto pleaded.

Ignis, who was at the Coleman camp portable kitchen making breakfast, sent the duo a look but said nothing.

"Tired," Noctis huffed, already starting to doze in the camping chair.

Prompto got on his knees, sidling up to the chair.

"I swear Noct, just this once, make your old buddy's dreams come true. An opportunity like this only comes along once in a lifetime. Would you really deprive your best friend of the most important moment of his life?"

Noctis didn't even open his eyes. He lay slack in the chair, any semblance of posture foregone.

"Hmmm," he replied, tone indicating that he would definitely feel no guilt over crushing his best friend's dreams.

Prompto collapsed onto the ground, crocodile tears in his eyes. He rolled onto his back and spread his arms and legs out.

"Then I, Prompto Argentum, ex best friend of Noctis Lucis Caelum, beloved friend of Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia, lover of chocobos, eater of Ignis' food, keeper of the camera, and maker of the best jokes ever, lay myself to rest, the tragic end of a young, beautiful, wonderful, magnificent, man, his death an avoidable thing, caused by his friend stealing away the apex of his life, the moment that would've defined him."

In the middle of Prompto's monologue Gladiolus returned from his morning run, sweat drenched and shirtless. Wiping at his forehead, he glanced over at Prompto with a frown as he moved towards the food Ignis' was preparing.

"Little early for self-pity isn't it?" Gladiolus remarked dryly, fingers reaching out to snatch a piece of the garula strips that were frying.

His hand was smacked with expert swiftness by Ignis' before he could even touch the food.

"Are your hands washed?" Ignis asked, brow cocked in judgement.

Gladio glowered, pouting, but he didn't say anything, instead heading over to where Noctis was falling asleep and where Prompto was still flopped on the ground from his earlier and now forgotten theatrics.

"Hey, Noct," Gladio said, roughly shoving at Noctis' shoulder.

Noctis stirred enough to turn eyes barely slit open to Gladio.

"We're training today, in depth partner run," Gladio said gruffly, arms folded.

Noctis' eyes went wide and he shot up into a sitting position.

"You're shitting me?" He asked incredulously.

Gladio shook his head, a shark's grin spread across his face. Noctis glanced around, looking for escape. Ignis had his back turned and Noctis knew from experience he would elicit no sympathy from that corner. Running wouldn't work, Gladio was way faster than him. And then, there Prompto was, having given up his eulogy for looking through photos on his camera.

"Isn't that the one where you have to fireman carry Gladio for like three miles or something?" Prompto asked with indifferent curiosity, eyes still glued to his camera.

"Ooh, this is a good one," he muttered to himself about a certain photo.

Gladio's grin grew and Noctis looked more desperate.

"But, uh, Prompto needs to get this shot, it's really important, once in a lifetime kind of thing," Noctis hurriedly explained.

Prompto perked up and Gladio looked skeptical. Noctis just looked desperate.

"That so?" Gladio asked.

Prompto, fevered and short lived passion now passed, shrugged.

"I mean, it'd be a pretty cool shot, if we can pull it off," he said offhandedly, still giving most of his attention to his camera.

"Buuuut, Noctis said he couldn't come, so," Prompto looked at Noctis, heaving a melodramatic sigh.

"Better start stretching, you're gonna ache in places you didn't even know existed," Gladio said, sadistic glee shining on his face.

"I mean, but, the photo," Noctis spluttered, "Prompto needs it, desperately."

Bullcrap, complete and utter bullcrap. Gladio opened his mouth to call it what it was but Prompto intervened.

Prompto, having finally decided his best friend's suffering had gone on long enough, jumped up.

"Alright, let's go," Prompto grabbed Noctis by the wrist and tugged before doing his trademark skipping sort of jog.

Noctis was right behind, not wanting to risk getting forced into working out with Gladio.

Gladio let out a scoff and sat down in the camp chair while Ignis called after them to be back before lunchtime since they needed to go shopping for much needed curatives and some spices Ignis wanted for cooking.

* * *

Noctis was half awake and stumbling along after Prompto for some photo. Without the threat of Gladio and his dreaded training he would be fast asleep in a camping chair, the savory scent of garula strips wafting to him in his unconscious state. Noctis wanted to cry, that dream was so far away.

Prompto was excitedly chattering away, talking about how amazing the photo was going to be and how he was using some sort of filter, Noctis wasn't really listening anyways.

Then something Prompto said registered.

"Wait what?" Noctis said, worry managing to cut through the thick fog of sleep hanging over him.

"Don't worry, as long as we don't get too close we should be just fine," Prompto waved his hand dismissively.

"No, no, you said we're going to be taking a picture of what?!"

"An albino midgardsormr," Prompto said nonchalantly.

Noctis came to a dead halt.

"Prompto, you've got to be kidding me," Noctis said, glaring at his mentally negligible friend.

"Uh, no," Prompto said. "Like I said, an albino midgardsormr is, like, super rare. I get a shot of this and not only do I have an awesome photo, I'm pretty sure some science nerd like Sania would pay a fortune for it."

Noctis was staring in disbelief at Prompto.

"Nope, no way, I'm heading back, we can take pictures of chocobos or some shrubs or something."

"Too late, we're already here," Prompto chirped back, seizing Noctis' hand and dragging him behind a bush.

A large white scaled snake creature appeared from out of the gorge they'd been approaching. It was huge, much larger than an average one of its kind. It came to rest just a few meters from the two, body drawing up and it's head perched on the air, milky white eyes lazily resting on the horizon.

"Oh man, this is gonna be an epic shot," Prompto whispered, drawing his camera up and pointing it at the creature.

Noctis looked on, begrudgingly admitting to himself that the sight of the great snake creature was indeed pretty amazing.

Prompto was snapping away as the great beast sat there tamely. A forked tongue slid out, long and flickering in the air. Noctis frowned, trying to recall a lesson Gladio had taught him about snakes, one of many little sessions to prepare him for the great outdoors, Noctis had rolled his eyes at Gladio's insistence that it would save his life someday.

The beast's tongue flicked out again and its head turned, the nose pointed in the direction of the bush. Noctis frowned, sensing that something had changed. Anticipation filled him and he patted Prompto's shoulder.

"Prom," he whispered.

Prompto didn't reply too busy looking through the pictures he'd just taken.

The beast tensed, head lowering and it's tongue coming out again.

"Prom," Noctis said a little more urgently.

Noctis' insistent hand on Prompto's shoulder caused the boy to turn in irritation.

"What?" He hissed out.

Noctis pointed in the direction of the snake. Prompto turned his head and saw the creature, milky eyed gaze leveled at their hiding place and its body poised and stiff.

"I think we should go," Noctis said.

The creature shot forward, open fanged mouth headed for them. Noctis slammed into Prompto, sending both of them tumbling out of the bush. There was the crash and grind of rock as the creature snapped at the bush they'd just been hiding in.

They barely had time to think before the creature was lunging once again in their direction. Noctis seized Prompto's hand and yanked him to the side. The creature's head missed them, but other parts of it had been moving as well. Its tail swept towards them and made contact.

Noctis was sent flying, all of the air leaving his lungs. He heard Prompto's scream and hoped his friend was alive. Noctis slammed into something, his right ankle and leg taking the brunt of the impact. He felt bone give way and his own scream sounded through the air.

Noctis opened his eyes, head spinning and his ankle shooting with pain. He looked about and saw the creature's coiled body undulating, tongue in the air and searching for them. It had sent them against rock. Prompto was slumped to the side of Noctis, completely still and looking near dead.

Noctis rolled over and scooched on his butt to Prompto. Prompto's head was covered in blood, a nasty gash on the left side bleeding profusely.

"Prom," Noctis huffed out.

Prompto was out cold. Noctis dragged himself a little closer ignoring the scream of pain from his ankle. He hadn't looked at it yet and he didn't want to. It felt bad and he didn't want to think about it.

"Prompto, buddy?" Noctis tried again.

Prompto was dead to the world. The creature was starting to figure out that they weren't within its immediate vicinity and was starting to look farther. It would be back on them in moments.

Noctis cast his gaze about, looking for some kind of escape. Seeing a small opening in the craggy rock he realized that a short escape could be achieved. If of course he could get himself and Prompto inside it.

Getting closer to Prompto, Noctis seized his friend's arm by the bicep. Scrambling with his one foot, he pushed against the ground and struggled backwards. The rocks drug across uncovered skin, scraping and breaking skin. Noctis saw the creatures serpent head turn in their direction, tongue slipping in and out. Noctis pulled harder, moving a few inches with each push of his foot and pull on Prompto.

The creature started slithering toward them. Noctis had precious seconds, the craggy opening just a little bit away. Sweat poured down his forehead, stinging his eyes. His limbs were shaking and his breath was harsh.

They were almost there. The creature was almost upon them. A ridiculous little part of his brain, maybe the part that forgot about things like surviving and eating, reminded him of how Gladio had explained the way snakes used their tongues to see. Apparently they tasted chemicals in the air and were able to differentiate their environment based on what they tasted.

Noctis pushed one last time, entering the crevice. He rolled with Prompto, heaving his friend in and twisting so he lay atop him. The creature slammed against the rock a moment later. A few small rocks fell, landing on the two, dust lifting into the air. The creature slammed again into the rock, sounding like a thunderclap in the little alcove of safety they were ensconced in. Noctis pushed himself a little farther in, dragging Prompto with him.

After a minute, the snake stopped ramming the rock, but it lay right outside, tongue flicking in and out and eyes never straying from where the two were.

Noctis let out a breath, pains throughout his body making themselves known now that he was out of immediate danger. Prompto had a gash across his forearm courtesy of one of the rocks while Noctis had a long shallow cut running along his left calf to the start of his boot.

Prompto was still out below him and that worried Noctis, Prompto had been out for almost five minutes now, not a good sign. His own body ached everywhere, but most especially his ankle. The area felt like it was on fire, molten lava stripping away every nerve.

A few seconds later Prompto started to stir.

His eyes opened and Noctis was worried to see one pupil much more dilated than the other.

"Wuwu?" Prompto murmured, looking strangely at Noctis.

Noctis didn't say anything, watching in concern as his friend returned to consciousness.

Noctis heard the movement of the creature. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that it had merely adjusted itself.

"Princess Wuwu!" Prompto cried out, arms shooting upward, one smacking Noctis right in the nose and making his eyes water.

Prompto was trying to loop his arms around Noctis. Rubbing at his nose, Noctis looked down at Prompto. His friend was delirious.

"I protect you from, from," Prompto's nose scrunched up and he looked confused.

Noctis' eyes flitted to the quickly swelling bump on the side of Prompto's head.

"Witchy witch!" Prompto declared enthusiastically.

"That's great Prom," Noctis muttered sarcastically.

Prompto nodded his head vigorously. Then he turned a very pale color; suddenly he was barfing. Noctis did his best to push Prompto onto his side so he didn't choke on his own sick. When Prompto finished he looked up at Noctis.

"Bad Wuwu," he huffed before promptly passing out.

Noctis let out a cuss word. The armiger, curatives, that's what Noctis needed. A quick check told him what he already knew. The group had exhausted their resources during an exchange with a group of hunters who'd been ambushed by a pack of coeurls. It wasn't like they could have left the men to die. They'd refused the gil offered by the grateful men and then turned around to realize they didn't have much more than enough for a couple potions. They'd done a hunt since then, but they hadn't had time to go shopping.

Minutes passed and turned into an hour. Noctis was cramping, his ankle was throbbing, all he smelled was throw up and he was laid across Prompto's body in the most uncomfortable position possible. All the while the midgardsormr sat in wait for them.

Noctis' stomach growled. It would be lunch time soon. Hopefully Ignis and Gladio went looking for them, or actually, considering the huge beast guarding them, it would be safer if they found them after it left, if it ever would.

Without meaning to, Noctis drifted off.

* * *

He awoke to someone petting his hair. Still half asleep he thought it was his dad.

"Pretty pretty princess hair for the pretty pretty Wuwu."

Noctis' eyes snapped open and with it came the pain and the image of Prompto cuddling him (as much as he could in their awkward position) and petting his hair.

"Prom," Noctis' said, hoping his friend would snap out of it.

However hard the hit had been, it was pretty bad. Noctis worried about long term damage, if Prompto had internal bleeding at all, it would swell and might cause brain damage.

"Wuwu, not right, bad name, I call you Poopoo, my silly little Poopoo."

"Real mature," Noctis huffed out, craning his head to look out at the gorge.

The creature was gone. Which left them with two choices: stick around here waiting for either Ignis and Gladio to show up first or the midgardsormr, or leave and try to get back to camp. It wasn't that far, less than half a mile. Meaning that Ignis and Gladio would probably find them quickly (that was a big probably) and that the trip would be short (sort of).

Noctis looked down at Prompto. Prompto was still talking gibberish, something which would've been hilarious if not for the blood absolutely bathing his face, neck and upper shirt, and the horribly pale sheen of his face. Prompto couldn't afford to wait around here for 'what ifs', they needed to go.

Trying as carefully as he could to get out, Noctis awkwardly maneuvered himself out of their little hiding place. He looked about but didn't see the midgardsormr. Prompto, luckily, followed in his wake, fingers stretched out and trying to find their way back into Noctis' hair.

"Purdy feathers, chocobo," Prompto said, managing to latch himself onto Noctis once again.

Prompto however was far from careful and knocked into Noctis' injured ankle. Noctis' vision went black and he collapsed from where he'd levered himself up against the rock.

"Ooooh noes! My Poopoo!" Prompto collapsed on top of Noctis and his foot hit against the ankle.

Noctis screamed, the pain too much. Tears were in his eyes and his fists were clenched.

"Prom, please," Noctis gasped, shaking from the pain.

Prompto sort of fish flopped and Noctis was able to get back on his feet. He pulled Prompto up as well and tried to talk to him. It didn't really work, but Prompto finally got his arms around Noctis and the two were able to make a wobbly walk, each acting as a crutch for the other.

It took five minutes to get back to the middle of the gorge, near where they'd settled down to take the pictures. Noctis saw a flash of light and turned his head to see Prompto's camera. It was hanging on a bush in perfect shape, not a scratch to be seen on it. Noctis shook his head at the insane luck.

He grabbed it, slinging it around his own neck because he didn't trust Prompto not to take it off or do something to it. They started walking again, Prompto still rambling. They made it halfway up the gorge when Noctis slipped, having accidentally put weight on his injured ankle, Prompto went down and Noctis heard a sickening thunk as Prompto's head smashed into one of the many rocks surrounding him.

"Prompto?" Noctis said, afraid.

Prompto didn't respond, his eyes were rolled back in his head. Then he started to convulse. Noctis was on his knees in seconds, biting back another scream as his ankle was jostled. He tried to keep Prompto from hurting himself during the agonizing minute of jerky movements.

Finally it stopped. Noctis pressed his forefinger against Prompto's throat, finding the vein, while his hand laid atop Prompto's chest. There was the reassuring rise and fall of his chest and the consequential thrum thrum of blood through his veins. Noctis let out a weak breath, wiping at his eyes with a trembling hand. Prompto was alive.

How long Prompto would survive was the better question. Noctis had a feeling his friend wouldn't be waking up any time soon which left them less than halfway back to camp and with no way to get there. Noctis would carry him, but his ankle was messed up. Noctis looked down at his boot, seeing where it was slightly swollen (with as much room as the boot allowed).

What had Gladio said during one of his little outdoor survival rants he was so prone to? If you don't have curatives ('never gonna happen' Noctis had retorted with a bored drawl), and if there's no one to carry your ugly princess ass ('like you'd ever actually let me by myself like a normal human being' Noctis had quipped back) and something's broken you need to know how to set and splint the bone. Noctis realized that this was exactly what he was going to have to do.

Searching about for a long stick, at least that was what he thought he needed, Gladio had said something about immobilizing the broken limb, Noctis seized one. Pulling the laces out of one of his boots, he lined the stick up and tried his best to tie it all together. It was a bit lackluster, which was something of an understatement.

It didn't matter though, because if Noctis didn't get Prompto back his best friend could die (like his dad, and Clarus, and his people and-). Noctis shook his head. No way was he losing Prompto.

Kneeling, Noctis dragged Prompto up and onto his back, putting him a piggyback position. With great effort he rose to his feet. The pain was horrible, making him break out in a sweat, everything trembling. He was going to throw up.

Taking a few seconds to gain his bearings, Noctis started up the gorge. It was slow going, every step threatening to send Noctis into unconsciousness. Prompto's condition however was ever in Noctis' mind, motivating him to continue, to not give up.

He couldn't say how long it took, but finally Noctis mounted the gorge. Small trees peppered the area, the land sloped and with no trails. Noctis pushed forward. Minutes eked by that felt like hours, his ankle seemed to swell and scream at him and his calf started to present its own pain. He felt woozy and all wrong, he couldn't see straight. Prompto was on his back, dying.

Noctis saw the thin wisp of smoke billowing up from the campfire, it was so far away, but there it was, just within reach. Noctis saw double of everything, things were spinning. There was a distant faraway voice, it sounded familiar. He said Prompto's name but no sound came out.

A figure appeared, blurred and indiscernible yet strangely familiar. Noctis heard his name, felt something warm and firm settle gently on his shoulder. Noctis gasped out Prompto's name before collapsing into unconsciousness.

* * *

Noctis woke up in a bed. It wasn't the nicest bed in the world. It smelled like cheap cigarettes and a little bit like ammonia.

"You're awake," the statement was made by Ignis.

The man appeared in Noctis' vision.

"What happened?" Noctis asked.

Ignis' face curved away into a frown and he sat down. They were in a camper, yellow stains decorating the ceiling. There was the little kitchenette behind Ignis.

"Gladio found you, he went out looking when you two hadn't returned. You were delirious, a severely fractured ankle and affected by the mild poison of the midgardsormr."

Noctis frowned, trying to remember the exact details of everything.

"Prompto?" He asked, not seeing his blonde haired friend anywhere nearby.

"A severe concussion, bleeding in the brain. He was-" Ignis fell short and his adjusted his glasses. "He's fine now, the local doctor used to work in Insomnia before the attack and specialized in head injuries."

"Lucky," Noctis said, feeling relief spread through him like a drug.

Prompto was alive, on his way to being better, that was all that mattered.

"Yes, indeed, very lucky," Ignis agreed.

Noctis didn't say anything else, already slipping back into sleep.

* * *

When he awoke the next time, it was to Gladio moving about. The ammonia and cigarette smoke were mixed with the predominant smell of Cup of Noodles. Noctis sat up and stretched. His ankle gave a slight twinge, but that was it. Whatever curatives Ignis had stuffed into him had done the trick.

"Finally up?" Gladio said, looking over at Noctis as he prepared his one cup meal on the stove top of the trailer. "I swear to the six I've never seen someone put in hours like you do, it's gotta be a disorder or something."

Noctis said nothing, slowly climbing out of the bed. There was a set of clothes to the side for him. His boots were there, well fixed but bearing the marks from where one had been cut away from his foot and ankle.

"Eat," Gladio demanded, shoving a bowl of enhanced Cup of Noodles into Noctis' hands.

Noctis glanced down at it and then set it to the side once Gladio turned his back.

"Where's Prompto?" Noctis asked.

"At one of the living compartments, the doctor's. It's just a minute away walking."

"Great," Noctis said, pushing himself to his feet.

His head spun and his vision crackled a little but he kept standing. It finally passed.

"I'm gonna head over there," Noctis declared, moving toward the door.

Gladio looked between him and the uneaten meal but he didn't say anything.

They headed out, stepping out onto the underpass where Meldacio was. Ignis' had said local, but Meldacio wasn't even in Duscae. Noctis followed Gladio to the said house and went inside. Prompto was on a bed, propped up by pillows and talking with Ignis who was seated by the bed.

"Noct!" Prompto called.

Noctis tried not to smile, but a hint of one slipped past his lips and he waved. "Hey."

"Not to brag or anything, but I got some of the most kickass shots. Ever."

Prompto held up his still pristine camera and waved it with a grin spread on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Noctis said, walking over and unceremoniously plopping himself on the bed.

Prompto shoved the camera in his face and waited. Noctis looked at the pictures of the albino midgardsormr and shook his head.

"They're actually, pretty awesome," he admitted with some surprise.

"May I remind you that both of you nearly died," Ignis said dryly, eyeing the camera with a slight look of distaste.

"So worth it! These are some of the best shots in the world!" Prompto declared, slinging an arm around Noctis and leaning in to look at the pictures alongside him.

"I think I'd rather see you both alive," Ignis argued.

"Near death is nothing compared to these beauts," Prompto said, still smiling and seemingly totally okay after his brush with death.

"Kinda worth it," Noctis chimed in.

Ignis pursed his lips and shook his head.

"It's alright Ignis, brushes with death are a symptom of their condition," Gladio said.

"What condition?" Prompto asked, looking worried.

"Stupidity," Gladio let out a chuckle. "And I better get out of here before it catches."

With that Gladio headed back out. Ignis rose, eyed the two on the bed and then shook his head as he saw both were still looking at the camera. He strolled out of the room.

They spent a little while looking at the pictures until Prompto settled back on the bed. He looked a little pale. He yawned.

"Sorry," Prompto apologized. "M'tired."

Noctis recalled the blood, the convulsions.

"It's s'okay, I could sleep too," Noctis said, stretching out on the bed.

"Here man? C'mon," Prompto said, though his smile betrayed the fact that he wasn't bothered by it.

Noctis just closed his eyes. Prompto settled down and in a minute or so was fast asleep. Noctis drifted off to the sound of Prompto's steady breaths and the feel of the rise and fall of his chest from where Noctis had set his hand.


End file.
